my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rally Jackson
Rally Jackson (ラリー・ジャクソン, Rarī Jakuson) is a student of Marvel High School in Class Avengers. Before moving to one of the said high school's dormitories, he was known as the King of L.A. (L.A.の王, L.A. no ō) for his monstrous fighting abilities. He's currently training to be a Pro-Hero in the United States. Appearance Rally is a tall, lanky teen with blonde, shaggy hair that covers his eyes. His eyes are wide and twitchy, but they're usually hidden under his hair. He is usually seen grinning. Rally normally wears a black hoodie with beige stripes and dark purple tank top with black stripes underneath. He wears a pair of pants that match the theme of his hoodie. He wears long, black boots in which his pants are tucked under. Finally, he wears a small, metallic tiara which is probably a homage to his younger sister. His hero costume is simply his hoodie taken off. His general appearance and "aura" on the battlefield makes him look like what people would call an "evil" leader; a leader who gains power at the cost of others'. This appearance is so much so that people and heroes alike confuse him for a villain. When he becomes enraged and his eyes show themselves, most people confuse him for a villain. Personality Rally's behavior is erratic and impulsive, and he does is that way for the novelty that he might be faced with. Most people see him as just a very enthusiastic teen. He constantly is searching for a novel source of entertainment because he views "living" life as simply a mere base for becoming powerful, so he treats life as something insignificant. He wants to become a hero for the fun of it because he thinks there's something interesting in meeting and fighting new and unique villains. Another reason is to feed his masochistic and sadistic urges. Rally is a psychopath, meaning that he is unable to feel empathy or remorse, and he also doesn't learn from his mistakes. On the other hand, except for his wild behavior, he appears as a normal student to most. He also enjoys hurting others and hurting himself. Because of his sadistic, masochistic, and psychopathic urges, Rally is deemed a monster in fights, and this even earned his famous title before attending the Marvel High School. Because of his lack of remorse, he is willing to resort to underhanded tactics to win, and because of his sadism, he often goes far overboard in fights. After satisfying his urges, he often breaks down in a fit of laughter or ecstasy. This fit will last for a minute before he calms down. If his urges aren't satisfied, which is rare, he shows his eyes and becomes enraged, making him much faster and stronger while losing the ability to differentiate friend from foe. The only thing that Rally talks about normally is his younger sister, which he adores. Quirk and Abilities Flashbang '''() is an emitter quirk that allows Rally to generate a unique sweat that can be detonated at will. When detonated, it will cause a blinding and deafening explosion that has little destructive power. At most, a maximum-power blast might start a fire. If overused, he will become dehydrated. This quirk is also weakened in colder temperatures due to it being sweat based. Moves * '''Skull Cracker: Rally temporarily blinds his target with a weak detonation before slamming both of his palms onto his target's head and detonating larger explosions from each palm. This move can deafen the target for many hours afterwards, cause severe concussions, and even tear his or her eardrums. Overall Abilities * Extreme Agility: Rally is incredibly flexible, fast, and reflexive, and he's proficient in parkour too. This is most likely because of the many fights he participated in middle school. Although someone with a speed-based quirk could easily outrun him, his reflexes, flexibility, and parkour skills allow him to adapt to any sort of terrain and react to those who are faster than him with ease. * Above-Average Precision: Rally is incredibly precise with his knives, and he attempts to stab and slash pressure points over any other location on his target's body. * Above-Average Intelligence: Rally doesn't put much effort into his studies, but he's naturally smart. He exceeds specifically in the sciences. * Below-Average Strength: In most fights, Rally would simply use his quirk to blind and deafen his target(s) before dashing up to them and lightly slashing them, which left them in enough pain to become immobilized but not enough to become unconscious. This didn't build his strength in any way because he put little effort into his slashes and more effort into his running and quirk usage. * Below-Average Technique: Most fights were over after he used his quirk, and most people who fought him didn't know about his quirk's advantages and disadvantages. This lead to him simply repeating the same combo of stunning and slashing over and over again. Equipment Knives - Rally wields a total of eight knives at a time, but he carries up to sixteen knives total. The other eight are located in his boots. These knives are made of reinforced alloy, and he wields them by placing them in between his fingers, turning them into claws. He also occasionally throws them, which is why he has spare knives. Also, a new feature that was added upon entering the Marvel High School, all sixteen knives can be joined together into a short whip. His fighting style with these knives involves him using his quirk, equipping them to slash, and then unequipping them to use his quirk again. Relationships ... Trivia * Rally's first name was originally going to be Raleigh. * Rally's theme song is Highway Star by Deep Purple. * Rally's appearance is based off Belphegor's from Reborn! * Rally is an exceptional drummer, but in his mind, he just hits drums randomly. * Rally is an excellent magician, and he specializes in knives. * Rally is a legitimate psychopath, masochist, and sadist. * Rally shares a few similarities with Katsuki Bakugo: ** Their quirks are sweat-based and revolve around explosions. ** They're known as monsters when fighting. ** They both are known for their intense emotions (Rally being ecstatic and Bakugo being angry). Category:Marvel Students Category:Class Avengers Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Knife Wielder Category:PSQuasar